edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Homura Kōgetsu
Homura Kōgetsu (ホムラ・コウゲツ Homura Kōgetsu) is a member of the crew of Edens Zero and a swordswoman from Planet Blue Garden. She is also the student of Valkyrie, one of the Four Shining Stars.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 28, Page 11 Appearance Homura is a slim young woman with dark-brown eyes, long, navy blue hair, and a beauty mark located under her left eye. Her hair reaches to her waist and part of it is tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She is very well-endowed, has an athletic build and a curvaceous figure. Homura's outfit consists of a sleeveless, yellow-colored kimono with red-colored flower-like designs, loose sleeves around her forearms, and knee-length black leggings. While in Digitalis, Homura is seen in a light-colored kimono resemling her debut outfit, but has a flower on the left side of her head. Personality Homura appears to be a calm individual who desires to help anyone without any reason. She has a tendency to voice her thoughts out aloud, even when she intends to keep them a secret. She also has an interest in fighting the Demon King and has a love for fighting strong opponents. History As a child, Homura was taken by the Four Shining Stars' Valkyrie and became her disciple, having been trained using the Ether Gear Soul Blade. Valkyrie once told her about Edens Zero and its captain, the Demon King. At some point, Valkyrie disappeared, leading Homura to go on a journey to find her. Synopsis Guilst arc When Shiki decides to head to Edens Zero, Homura is seen in the Guild, acknowledging the name. She then requests Weisz to bring her aboard Edens Zero in exchange for her help in rescuing the captured B-cubers. Later, when Edens Zero is about to leave to Planet Guilst, Homura and Weisz met up with Shiki, Pino and Witch and subsequently introduced herself before informing them that she possesses Ether Gear. Once Edens Zero arrives at Planet Guilst, Homura, Shiki and Weisz head to the streets to find the mercenary squad Rogue Out which apparently Jinn is affiliated with. The party reaches a church which appears to be the squad's headquarters and encounters its leader, Sister. When one of Rogue Out's soldiers launches a heat-seeking missle at Shiki, she cuts it in half with an energy blade. Digitalis arc Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Homura has the ability to create and wield energy swords. Inherited from Valkyrie, Homura had stated to have been honing this type of Ether Gear during childhood in order to challenge and defeat the Demon King.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 10-12 * : Homura makes a stance and splits her energy sword into two before attacking her opponents with multiple slashes.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 12-14 She first displayed this technique when fighting a group of soldiers working for Rogue Out on the planet Guilst. * : Homura splits her energy sword into two before launching a series of wide-ranged cuts capable of splitting thick tree limbs apart from a distance.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 27, Page 13 Swordsmanship Specialist: Described as a type of knight or samurai, Homura is a powerful swordswoman who uses swordplay in conjunction with her Ether Gear. She can easily bisect a heat-seeking missile and defeat a large group of armed soldiers by herself with only her sword and the speed of her attacks. Navigation fr:Homura Kôgetsu Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans